Sweet Kiss
by Crazylily1007
Summary: It's 2 in the morning and Scorpius can't sleep...He's too busy thinking about his best friend, Rose Weasley. So what does he do? Sneak out to the kitchens for hot chocolate of course! ScorpiusXRose Two-shot T just to be safe.


Chapter 1-Asking Her Out

Scorpius had heard all about the abnormal ways the Potter-Weasley-Lupin family had gotten their kiss and a date.

Hearing those tales were entertaining, but made it much harder for Scorpius Malfoy to ask his best friend Rose Weasley out on a date.

Every guy wanted to impress his girl.

It was hard enough to impress the mastermind behind many pranks, smart, beautiful Rose Weasley. After hearing those stories? It seemed near impossible.

How was he going to top kissing someone in front of the whole Gryffindor common room? Or kissing in the middle of a Wizarding War while holding an armful of basilisk fangs?

So he spent all of his time and many sleepless nights trying to think of a brilliant way to ask Rose to go to Hogsmeade with him. Especially after the last attempt.

-Flashback-

The sun was shining. Scorpius and Rose hurried to their favorite spot by the lake.

It was one of those rare moments when they were alone. Their fellow Gryffindor and best friend Albus Severus Potter had been called away with his older brother James Sirius Potter to the Headmistress's office. Something about publicly embarrassing Alex Creevy. Scorpius and Rose hurried to their favorite spot by the lake, underneath the huge willow tree. Rose set her bag down next to her. Scorpius stretched his legs out and lay down on the grass. They sat together in comfortable lazy silence. Rose rummaged through her bag and pulled out a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate with a "ta-da". She handed half to Scorpius. Munching on the chocolate, Scorpius stared at other students. Scorpius could see Lily giggling with Lysander Scamander, their hands just millimeters apart. The Potter brothers-especially James- would have flipped. His thoughts briefly flitted to whether Lily would go to Hogsmeade with Lysander. Which brought his thoughts back to his previous state.

"Rose?" he coughed to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she answered without looking up from her book.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with you, remember?" Rose stared seriously at him. Her brown eyes had a humorous glint in them.

Scorpius choked on his chocolate.

"You-you are?" How did she know? Wait-did she know? He hadn't said anything! Did that mean she wanted to go with him? Was it her way of-

"And Albus, of course." Rose added and turned back to her book. Scorpius answered, "Oh. Oh right." He felt his heart plummeting down. Probably right down to his stomach. Or liver. That night he had hit his bed post with his head repeatedly. At least, he did until Albus said to him it would seriously mess up his head and kill brain cells. His scores were still important, regardless whether he got a date or not.

-End of flashback-

Scorpius grimaced. No, it certainly could not be like last time.

It was one of those sleepless nights when he could not stop thinking about Rose. His pathetic attempts at asking her out haunted him constantly. Sometimes, his thoughts were preoccupied with more pleasing thoughts about Rose Weasley. How her red hair always seemed perfect, the beautiful brown eyes that glinted with mischief or the way they lit up when she was about to answer a question in class, her twinkling laugh, her breathtaking smile... Even her freckles were adorable.

Scorpius groaned and turned over.

He really had it bad.

He tossed and turned for a while, listening to Albus snoring in the bed next to his. After what seemed like hours, Scorpius gave up on sleeping.

He quietly slipped out of his bed. He scanned the dark quiet common room, checking to see if anyone was there. As usual, it was empty. He walked down the staircase and stopped just in front of the portrait. He took out his wand and tapped the portrait lightly muttering, "Stufepy Portrait."

It was spell he had learned while researching for his Charms essay about wizard photos and portraits. Scorpius came upon this spell, which made the photos and portraits stop moving. The spell turned them into a muggle picture state: no moving, and of course no memory of the incident. The inventor of this spell had actually created this for a practical joke. He would stun wizard portraits, hang them in muggle places, and watch in glee while muggles were frightened out of their minds when the photos started moving again. Reports of such cases were reported to Ministry and the spell was banned. Not to mention that the spell hadn't been quite well known. Banning it made it slowly from people's minds. it was only by sheer luck Scorpius came upon this spell.

It was actually very useful. Especially if you wanted to sneak out of dormitories on a sleepless night to grab a cup of cocoa with huge spoonful of sympathy from the house elves. Sometimes he even got a chocolate cake if he was lucky. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy of the rich and powerful (well, used to be, anyway) Malfoy family had a habit of sneaking out of dorms at two in the morning for hot chocolate and cake. To his defense, wasn't chocolate along with ice cream the best comfort food ever? Sure it was usually girls who stayed up late hugging chocolate bars or ice creams or even chocolate ice cream, but who didn't love chocolate? Besides, the Hogwarts hot chocolate was the best. It even beat those expensive muggle ones in st...Starbucks(yes, that was the name) that Rose and Albus took him to once.

Scorpius Malfoy tickled the pear and entered the bright bustling Hogwarts kitchen. He breathed in the sweet smells wafting around the room...and then froze. His ears caught a very familiar voice, a girl's voice.

"I don't know why he just doesn't...Ugh! Maybe I should ask him? Maybe he doesn't like me!"

It belonged to Rose Weasley. Although she was facing away from him, her red curls were distinctly visible and she seemed to be in the middle of big rant. Something close to panic attack with a touch of moaning. A couple of house elves nodded in sympathy with their huge eyes blinking. One of them pressed a steaming mug into her hands and one set a chocolate cake by her elbow. It looked like...well, it looked like what he did at night.

One of the house elves noticed him.

Scorpius tried to signal to him not to acknowledge him.

"Master Malfoy!" It didn't work.

Clang!

The mug flew off the table and shattered. A steady pool of a dark brown liquid slowly spread and the sweet smell of chocolate hit the air.

Rose, her face a bright red, groaned. Scorpius mentally wondered why her face was so red. Her face was only red when she was really embarrassed which, in his opinion, was very cute. And there he went again. Scorpius mentally slapped himself. He really had to stop hanging around with Albus. He was thinking weird things in his head.

Four or five house elves rushed to clean up the mess. Seconds later, the floor was magically clean without a sign of broken glass anywhere and Rose and Scorpius were seated together with cups of hot chocolate in their hands.

"Oh merlin. I'm so sorry." Rose kept muttering to the house elves, her face still a bright red to match her hair.

Scorpius took a sip of his hot chocolate as they sat in an awkward silence. He didn't know why though. The reason for this awkward silence. They were best friends and it had never been this awkward even when the whole of Gryffindor house was egging them on to kiss on Christmas...Blast his stupid brain!

He took a sideway glance at Rose. Her cheeks were still tinged red, but the blush was mostly gone. She took a long gulp of hot chocolate. Scorpius could not help as his eyes followed down from her red lips to her white throat...Scorpius shook himself.

Rose suddenly put her mug down quite loudly on the table. She turned sharply towards Scorpius. He could tell that she was very, very nervous and she was going to act menacingly to hide it.

"How much did you hear?" She rounded on him, her brown eyes glinted determinedly.

Scorpius held his hands up in a surrendering position and shrugged.

"Not much, I guess. I swear."

Rose leaned towards him, narrowing her eyes at him. "Not much?"

Scorpius nodded, "The last two sentences?"

Their faces were only millimeters apart. And he just had to notice the white whip cream mustache on her upper lip. If he tilted his head just a bit then he could...

Rose pulled back as suddenly as she had turned towards him. She had obviously done a mental calculation and deemed it okay enough not to interrogate further. Or perhaps she thought it would be okay if she didn't talk about it.

Well he was going to prove her wrong. He had to figure out who the guy was. Especially if she had been talking about a guy the way he had been about Rose.

"So, who's the he?"

Rose stared at him. "What?"

Scorpius took another sip of his hot chocolate before answering her. "You were talking about a 'he'. So" he waved one hand in a nonchalant gesture and continued," you must have been talking about a guy."

"Right." Rose turned to face forward and just drank her chocolate.

"So you're really not telling?" Scorpius asked again, drumming his long fingers on the wooden table. Although he was acting like it was a joking manner, he was annoyed.

No, he was closed to having a mental breakdown. The thought that Rose, the fun-loving, smart, beautiful Rose Weasley might like someone other than him was -well, cheesy as it was- heartbreaking.

Rose suddenly turned to him. "Scor, I-"

Scorpius didn't know what made him do it.

It wasn't any part of his brain, at least any conscious part of it.

He took in how she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ears like she did every time she was nervous. His eyes looked at her wide brown ones and the faint trace of chocolate and cream along the line of her upper lip. The sweet smell of chocolate hung in the air and the fire crackled warmly in the fireplace.

Scorpius Malfoy kissed Rose Weasley.

Rose stiffened in shock but to Scorpius's surprise, she leaned into the kiss, her hands lightly pressed on his chest. He closed his eyes and he could taste the sweet chocolate and cream on her lips.

It was the sweetest and the best kiss in Scorpius's life.

Scorpius broke the kiss. Grey eyes met brown.

"Rose, I-"

"Scor, I mean"

They both started then both stopped as a ramble of words got mixed together.

"Ladies first." Scorpius tilted his head.

"Nah, the lady passes." Rose grinned, a pink blush decorating her cheeks.

"You were a lady?" Scorpius said, his burrows furrowed in a mock frown.

Rose retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Real mature," Scorpius laughed. "So the guy, that was me?"

Rose rested her chin on her hands. "Of course. Took you long enough to figure that out, you idiot."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot! Alex Creevy is. Not me." Scorpius looked indignant. But that look soon fell away and a grin replaced it when Rose reached out to muss his blond hair, which was one of Scorpius's favorite things.

Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand. "Rose, this weekend, would you like to-you and I-"

Rose tackled him in a hug as she cried in his ear, "Of course!"

As the pair made their way back to their common room, a whispered argument was echoed off the walls.

"You were supposed to let me finish!"

"You took too long!"

"Did not!"

"A month, Scor! That's how long it took!"

**Ta-da! How was it? I tried to make it fluffy...but I suck hehe**

**Please leave a review! Hot chocolates from Winky the house elf to everyone who reviews XD **

**constructive criticism are always welcome ^^**

**here's a sneak peek of the next chapter...:**

**_"You kissed her?! You little ferret-"_**

**_"Hugo!"_**

**_"Yes, and er...you do know I'm older than you right?"_**


End file.
